bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Tyler Harmon
Jack Tyler Harmon (1990-Present) is an admiral in service with the United States Navy. He is currently aligned with the Resistance Forces of America working towards undoing the corruption that has plagued the government. Early Life Jack T. Harmon was born to an upper-class family on August 6, 1990 in the Northwest Side of Chicago, Illinois. His father was the second owner of the now defunct Harmon Military Industries and his mother was an accountant for the company. He devoted himself to academics in order to become a key figure in the company. The family bought a large townhouse in the suburb of Niles and lived there for many years. Jack was the most popular kid in the class during his years at Maine East High School, not because of how much money his parents had (which would be stupid since he's neither Bruce Wayne nor Tony Stark), but by his athletic skills and intelligence. As a freshman, he became the star of the school's varsity basketball team, and helped the school become one of the best teams in the state for the next four years. He was also the captain of the Scholastic Bowl team as a junior and senior, and a popular writer in the school newspaper, covering all the biggest varsity games every month. After graduating in 2008, he was accepted into big universities like Harvard, Princeton, MIT, etc. before deciding to attend Michigan for two years, and after earning his Bachelor's degree in aerospace engineering, then finished up his last two years in the U.S. Naval Academy. Service in the Military Beginning Service Upon graduating from the Naval Academy in 2012, Harmon was assigned to shore duty in Yokosuka, Japan before being restationed to San Diego, California in September. There, he served as a flight deck operator for the USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76), tasked with attaching ordinance to F/A-18E/F Super Hornets. In January of 2013, Harmon was once again reassigned to Norfolk, Virginia and assigned to the [[Pennsylvania-class Battleship|USS Pennsylvania ''(SBBN-84)]] under the command of Admiral Neil Iat Guy. During his time on the ''Pennsylvania, Harmon served as the head of the ship's Combat Information Center (CIC) before being promoted to Lieutenant Commander and reassigned to the bridge two weeks before the outbreak of World War III. During the Battle of New York, the Pennsylvania was sent in to repel Russian warships in New York Harbor. Harmon targeted numerous Russian vessels in the battle, and the Pennsylvania sank five destroyers, eight frigates, and severely damaged two Kirov-class battlecruisers. As a Kremlin-class battlecruiser was preparing to launch a nuclear missile at the city, Admiral Guy ordered all U.S. ships to fall back before detonation of the nuke. The ships were able to leave the coast, but were caught in the EMP caused by the nuke, frying the fleet's electronics and causing them to be stranded in the ocean for about six hours. Once returning to Norfolk, Neil Guy promoted Harmon to Captain and placed him in command of the Iowa-class battleship Illinois (BB-65) in Los Angeles. The Struggle Against Prometheus World War V and the Fight for Earth Capture and Near Death Experience On December 2, 2015, a large CCU fleet comprised of former Delusion vessels warped over Chicago for the sole purpose of destroying NORAD, the reason why NORAD specifically is unknown. At the time of the beginning assault, Harmon was conducting a research operation in Epsilon Octanus and immediately ordered the return to Earth. Two days after traveling through slipspace, the Chicago-based battlegroup assisted Israeli forces in defending the city. The battle lasted for fourteen days and more American lives were lost than the Battle of Chicago one year ago. On the 16th, the Enterprise ''was forced to crash land in Lake Michigan after its engines were destroyed. A boarding craft landed on the flight deck and foot soldiers grabbed the admiral, taking him to the CNAFFS as a prisoner of war. He was brought to a makeshift laboratory onboard and strapped to a steel table, being a surgical "playground" for Dr. Kashiano. The mad scientist place numerous transmitters inside Harmon's body, twenty-five in total, and horribly stiched up the open body when done. A few days later, a prowler warped over Naval Station Norfolk and dropped Harmon twenty feet above the flight deck of the [[Gerald R. Ford-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier|USS ''Gerald R. Ford]]. Medical officers on the Ford took the blood-covered admiral to the naval hospital on the other side of the base. Naval surgeons spent twenty-six hours closing broken blood vessels, removing the transmitters in his body, and filling in holes drilled into bones. In the end, Harmon lost about 30% of the blood in his body and would make a quick recovery, but would be in a wheelchair for about a month. Fleet Admiral Marcus Patton, annoyed with the admiral, then began to orchestrate discharging both Harmon and his friends who supported him in the military. Harmon was sent home to Kankakee, Illinois on the 23rd under the care of his stepsister Ellen Anders. In January 2016, he returned to service and boarded the recently refitted Enterprise for the first time since his capture. He then ordered the entire Great Lakes Fleet to assist human forces in the Battle of Tenelapis. When returning home on February 5 just in time to watch the Super Bowl in New Los Angeles, Jonathan Irons warned him that Admiral Patton had recently made an appeal to both the U.S. Senate and the Supreme Court to issue a court martial against him. Defection to the Resistance Knowing that the U.S. was quickly turning corrupt, Jack Harmon had to make the ultimate choice in his life. On February 6, Harmon made contact with Admiral Robert Stark, and his closest friends in the military went AWOL along with any forces that supported the admiral. All surface ships made their way to Aubrey Base in Antarctica, while aerospace vessels went to Rouen Base, escorted by the ''Angel''-class Star Dreadnought USS Lilith (SDB-02) and her escorts. In addition to bringing one third of the military to the Exile cause, including the entire Department of Special Operations, Harmon had all artificial intelligence and current super-soldier research files in the Pentagon destroyed, convinced Dr. Michelle Anderson and her CENTURION Program research team to join him, destroyed all currently operational Project O.D.I.N. command station, and had the override codes for each Chicago Protocol defense installation across all U.S. territories changed. Trivia *For no reason whatsoever, Harmonmj13 uses his real name for this character. There is LITERALLY no reason to it, he just felt like it. *The picture of Jack Harmon is actually a picture of Captain Thomas Lasky from Halo 4. *The city of Niles, Illinois was chosen as the city Harmon's family moved to because Harmonmj13 has a large map of Cook County in his basement, and shot 8 Nerf darts at the map and grabbed one while blindfolded and the city closest to where the dart landed was selected. And Niles just so happened to be that city (even though the dart landed in between Niles and the city of Des Plaines). *Maine East HS was chosen as the school Harmonmj13's character went to because A) IRL, he is a fan of Star Wars and Harrison Ford, who played Han Solo, graduated from the school back in 1960; and B) it is literally by Niles, like across the street. *Harmon owns a lodge near Kankakee, Illinois, named the "Admiral's Lodge," where he resides while off-duty. Category:United States Characters Category:Harmonmj13's Characters Category:Fleet Admirals